The Time Of The Dinosaurs
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: The Prequel To The Land Before Time Series I've Changed Littlefoot's mom's name to Cavoa Chap 5 is up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the Land Before Time Series at all or it's characters. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
THE TIME OF DINOSAURS  
  
Prolouge  
  
Long ago but not so far away.  
  
This is Earth the only know planet  
Capable of sustaining life  
But this is not the Earth we know.  
We are in a time where reptiles not  
Mammals ruled the Earth  
Many of today's creatures had their beginnings in this bygone era  
The Time of the Dinosaurs.  
  
PART ONE: BEGGININGS  
  
CHAPTER 1. DARKNESS DESCENDS  
  
The sun rises over a beautiful green valley there are herds of many dinosaurs. This is a Nesting Ground for many migratory herds. A mother three-horn gaurds her nest in it are eight eggs that will soon hatch. She nudges them into place gently lowing while she does this. She hears footsteps behind her and hears a familiar bellow. Her mate Strong-brow has returned home. " How are the children doing Aysa?" Strong-brow asked. " They show signs of stirring they all seem healthy." Aysa responded. Then one of the eggs started to crack and bulge out of the shell came a male three-horn. " Look the first one out is a male! He looks like you Strong- brow." Aysa said. " He will be a good leader someday I'll name him Topps." Strong-brow said. Several nests away a female swimmer named Oolah welcomed her brood into the world. Asdid a herd of spiketails and fliers and the others. It was night and a male Longneck returned to his herd. " Brontopus the king of the herds has called you to a meeting!" A young club- tail told the great patriarch. " But my mate and my eggs are near hatching I must be there when it happens." Brontopus said. " Pterant demands it that all the males come. Even his own son Hawk-eye has to come. " That no good flyer all he wants is to rule the world!" Strong-brow said joining in. " Please come or the price will be heavy." The club-tail pleaded. All the males came to where their leader Pterant lived. Pternat the Ruthless.  
Pterant watched as all the males came. Pterant was a pitch black flyer with many scars. He believed in the old legend that flyers had once ruled the world before land walkers took over. He would see to it that the flyers would be free to rule again with him as their emperor. He would cause distrust and mayhem. For he had special powers he had received from a rare flying rock. The Stone of Cold Fire. But he wasn't strong enough.  
" Soon they will all belong to me. No saurian will dare cross me for if they do. The price will be heavy. But first I need an army to do my bidding." Pterant mused to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting Grandpa's Birth

I do not own the Land Before Time Series at all or it's characters. I only own the characters I made up.  
  
THE TIME OF DINOSAURS  
  
Prolouge  
  
Long ago but not so far away.  
  
This is Earth the only know planet  
Capable of sustaining life  
But this is not the Earth we know.  
We are in a time where reptiles not  
Mammals ruled the Earth  
Many of today's creatures had their beginnings in this bygone era  
The Time of the Dinosaurs.  
  
PART ONE: BEGGININGS  
  
CHAPTER 1. DARKNESS DESCENDS  
  
The sun rises over a beautiful green valley there are herds of many dinosaurs. This is a Nesting Ground for many migratory herds. A mother three-horn gaurds her nest in it are eight eggs that will soon hatch. She nudges them into place gently lowing while she does this. She hears footsteps behind her and hears a familiar bellow. Her mate Strong-brow has returned home. " How are the children doing Aysa?" Strong-brow asked. " They show signs of stirring they all seem healthy." Aysa responded. Then one of the eggs started to crack and bulge out of the shell came a male three-horn. " Look the first one out is a male! He looks like you Strong- brow." Aysa said. " He will be a good leader someday I'll name him Topps." Strong-brow said. Several nests away a female swimmer named Oolah welcomed her brood into the world. Asdid a herd of spiketails and fliers and the others. It was night and a male Longneck returned to his herd. " Brontopus the king of the herds has called you to a meeting!" A young club- tail told the great patriarch. " But my mate and my eggs are near hatching I must be there when it happens." Brontopus said. " Pterant demands it that all the males come. Even his own son Hawk-eye has to come. " That no good flyer all he wants is to rule the world!" Strong-brow said joining in. " Please come or the price will be heavy." The club-tail pleaded. All the males came to where their leader Pterant lived. Pternat the Ruthless.  
Pterant watched as all the males came. Pterant was a pitch black flyer with many scars. He believed in the old legend that flyers had once ruled the world before land walkers took over. He would see to it that the flyers would be free to rule again with him as their emperor. He would cause distrust and mayhem. For he had special powers he had received from a rare flying rock. The Stone of Cold Fire. But he wasn't strong enough.  
" Soon they will all belong to me. No saurian will dare cross me for if they do. The price will be heavy. But first I need an army to do my bidding." Pterant mused to himself.  
  
CHAPTER 2. THE MEETING/  
GRANDPA'S BIRTH  
  
All the males had gathered at Carnotaur's peak where Pterant dwelled. Pterant appeared around his neck was a fragment of the stone that gave him his power. All of those who were good wished to remove it from him. " I see you all came. The time will soon come for me to take back what belonged to us flyers what you land walkers took from us! From you I shall crate an army to go forth and enslave Land Walkers everywhere and flyers shall reign supreme! Those who resist shall be killed!" The tyrant hissed. " It's madness you cannot do this!" Drake a grey-nosed swimmer shouted. " Hold your tongue swimmer! When you speak to me you shall call me your majesty or highness! No one will speak out to me! Ramphor, Mist see to it this swimmer never sees the light of another day!" Pterant said. Two flyers one a pink flyer with a long tail the other a brown flyer they are the ancestors of Sierra and Rinkus attack Drake. Then Borntopus nudges his friend out of the way. The flyers attack Brontopus who fights back. " Krilla release the sharpteeth!" Pterant orders another flyer. The flyer opens a cave and several raptors attack Brontopus who lashes at the pack- hunters with his tail. He fights back but even the mighty Brontopus isn't a match for a pack of sickle-claws. He falls to the ground injured in many places and bleeding heavily. Seeing his foe is weakened Pterant swoops down. He starts to utter a spell and his stone glows the last thing Bornotpus sees is lightning and then all goes black. Strong-brow roars at the loss of his friend. " Your leader defied me and he paid the price. Anybody who wishes to defy me will meet the same fate!" Pterant laughed flying off. " What do we do? Strong-brow what will we tell Kala?" Mace asked. " The truth. Their herd now needs a new leader. Rest easy my friend we will win back our freedom one day I promise." Strong-brow said. At Kala's nest her eggs start to hatch. " Where's Brontopus? He should've been here!" Kala wailed. " Long-neck I bear sad news. Brontopus is slain by my father. Tomorrow we shall send him off to the Great beyond." Hawk-eye said. " Dead! No my Brontopus dead!" His mother wailed. " His children shall never know their father." Kala weeped. Then the eggs started to hatch. " Kala the eggs!" Her mother said. The biggest egg hatched first out came a male the very image of his father. " What will you name him?" Hawk-eye asked. " Heavy-foot for he shall have to bear the heavy burden of his father's legacy." Kala said. The five other eggs hatched two more males and three females. Kala name them Alaina, Radipus, Long-tail, Thor, Mangolia and Hope. Heavy-foot had a great legacy ahead of him for one day he would lead his father's herd and put an end to Pterant's reign.  
  
Next chapter: Heavyfoot hears of the Great Valley from his Grandfather and Pterant's reign starts to cause upset among the once peaceful herds. The segregation begins. 


	3. Grandpa Meets Grandma Prophocey fortold

CHAPTER 3. TALE OF THE LONE DINOSAUR/  
NEW FRIENDS  
  
Heavyfoot was listening along with his brothers and sisters to the tale of the Lone Dinosaur from his grandfather Parka. " And just as suddenly as he appeared the Lone Dinosaur went away." Parka finished. " Wow so is the Great Valley real grandpa?" Heavyfoot asked. " It sure is Heavyfoot. It sure is but we've never seen it." Parka said. " Let's go play!" His sister Alaina said. " Be careful children Pterant's spies may be about!" Parka said. Heavyfoot was playing when he ran into his friends Topps, Ptera, Cygnus, and Spear. " Hey wanna go play sharptooth attack?" Heavyfoot asked. " Fine just as long as I'm not the sharptooth this time!" Topps said. They were playing when Heavyfoot ran into somebody. " Hi there! Who are you?" Heavyfoot asked. It was another longneck about his age. " My name's Amber and my herd is a migrating herd this is my cousin Aleena." Amber said motioning to a lighter colored long-neck " Wanna play with me and my friends Amber?" Heavyfoot asked the two females. " Sure! Not it you're it!" Amber said. They ran off to join Heavyfoot's other friends. " Hey Heavyfoot! Who's this?" Ptera asked. " These are my new friends Amber and her cousin Aleena they're not from around here." Heavyfoot said. " Heavyfoot come and greet our guests!" his mother called. " Coming mom!" Heavyfoot said. With his friends in tow they joined the group of Adults. The leader of Amber's herd was a bull long-neck with several scars his name was Whip-lash and there were many different kinds of long-neck in Amber's herd. " Welcome to our valley I'm afraid you've come at a dark time for us." Parka said. " Is it not a dark time for all us land walkers?" An old rainbow face female said. " That's our shamaness Ajuza her family lives in our herd." Whip-lash explained. " I forsee now that the cause of our troubles dwells in this valley. The one you call Pterant our people have a term for him Nduli the angle of death. This is the prophecy as I know it.  
  
In a place where shadows lie Rests the tyrant of those who don't fly What was stole must return Least the plants die and the green lands burn Held hostage will be the key to peace None shall be safe till she is released Only love can face the one most vile To save us all a small footed child For among the herds shall build distrust Until he comes home there shall be no peace  
  
" Distrust?" What do you mean distrust among the herds? Three horns would never stop trusting anybody. But others might!" Strong-brow said. " What! How dare you say that I say you are the one with no trust three-horn!" Drake yelled at his friend. " Please stop arguing this is exactly what Pterant wants!" Parka said. " Back off long-neck I for one am tired of this I'm taller so that makes me better than you attitude of yours!" Strong- brow yelled. " Hey you're dad can't talk about my grandfather that way!" Heavyfoot said to Topps. " He can talk any way he likes!" Topps shot back. The herds started arguing. " So that settles it if we can't trust anyone but our own kind then from now on it's every kind for itself!" Mace snarled. " Suits me just fine! Topps come! You're forbidden to play with long-necks or any non three-horns ever again!" Strong-brow said. " Yes dad. See you later long-neck!" Topps shouted. Soon only the long-necks were left. It had begun. The great Segragation had started. One that would last for a generation.  
  
Next up Heavyfoot and Amber are adults and have a family the tale of the Great Valley Is passed down. And it's survival of the fittiest as the plague begins in Part Two. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Birth of the Parents

PART 2: THE MIGRATION  
BEGINS  
  
CHAPTER 4. THE PARENT'S BIRTHS  
  
Years had passed since the segragation had begun. Heavyfoot and Amber as well as Aleena and the others were all adults now. "The lands are beginning to change and they won't sustain both our herds. It looks like I'll be leading my herd off towards a new land." Aleena said. "Goodbye Aleena I hope to see you again someday." Amber said. Aleena nodded and led her herd off in another direction. The herds had left the now barren Nesting Grounds for other lands. Just before he was killed Pterant had uttered a Plague on the lands that would slowly get worse until the dinosaur of the prophecy would bring the herds back together. Amber was almost at her time she built a nest and laid four eggs in it. Cygnus and her mate Sauro had a nest of ten eggs from which hatched five females and five males one of their children a young female was named Gentle-heart.  
Topps and his mate Trina had their first clutch one male hatched he was named Nikos. Ptera and Spear also had families too. Finally the eggs at Amber and Heavyfoot's nest started to hatch a female and three males they had three older children already. The female was named Thunderfoot. When she was old enough she asked her father many questions. "Are we ever going to find a home daddy?" Thunderfoot asked. "Yes Thunderfoot we are heading to the Great Valley it's a long way off from here. First we must pass the Great Rock that looks like a Longneck and the mountains that burn. Though you must always be a kind dinosaur you must understand the world has changed it's survival of the fittest now. But once we reach the Great Valley there'll be food for all." Heavyfoot told his daughter.  
  
And that's how Littlefoot's mother was born and her life mission put in front of her next time Littlefoot's mother meets a new friend as does Ali's father. 


	5. Chapter 5 Cavoa Meets Bron

PART 2: THE MIGRATION  
BEGINS  
  
CHAPTER 4. THE PARENT'S BIRTHS  
  
Years had passed since the segragation had begun. Heavyfoot and Amber as well as Aleena and the others were all adults now. "The lands are beginning to change and they won't sustain both our herds. It looks like I'll be leading my herd off towards a new land." Aleena said. "Goodbye Aleena I hope to see you again someday." Amber said. Aleena nodded and led her herd off in another direction. The herds had left the now barren Nesting Grounds for other lands. Just before he was killed Pterant had uttered a Plague on the lands that would slowly get worse until the dinosaur of the prophecy would bring the herds back together. Amber was almost at her time she built a nest and laid four eggs in it. Cygnus and her mate Sauro had a nest of ten eggs from which hatched five females and five males one of their children a young female was named Gentle-heart.  
Topps and his mate Trina had their first clutch one male hatched he was named Nikos. Ptera and Spear also had families too. Finally the eggs at Amber and Heavyfoot's nest started to hatch a female and three males they had three older children already. The female was named Thunderfoot. When she was old enough she asked her father many questions. "Are we ever going to find a home daddy?" Thunderfoot asked. "Yes Thunderfoot we are heading to the Great Valley it's a long way off from here. First we must pass the Great Rock that looks like a Longneck and the mountains that burn. Though you must always be a kind dinosaur you must understand the world has changed it's survival of the fittest now. But once we reach the Great Valley there'll be food for all." Heavyfoot told his daughter.  
  
And that's how Littlefoot's mother was born and her life mission put in front of her next time Littlefoot's mother meets a new friend as does Ali's father. 


End file.
